BLACK AND WHITE GOOD TIMES
''This Is My Best So Far I think Tell Me What You Think.'' Me and Claudia were trying to think of old tv shows we used to watch that's arftifacts is inside of the warehouse. I said The Beverly Hill Billies. She asked what artifact of there's resides here. I told her grannies rocking chair which makes you stubborn. She said "is that it", I rolled my eyes and asked how about you. She referred to Shirley Temple's hair clip. Which she had wore once and was transformed into a child. Mrs. Fredrick appeared and said are you referring to the shows i used to watch in my forties. I asked her "do you mind dont you see me here trying to do something". She gave me a stare and said dont you know you are still my great great grandson. Then walked out of the room Claudia was in a mind boggling stare and said " She watched the shows in her forties how old is she". I said dont mind her aand she told me to look up and she was in Arties office staring down at me. My grandmother appeared happy it wasnt Mrs. Fredrick said people have been robbing banks all over Minniapolis and it was not the same person. I had just gotten my driver license so me and claudia drove to Minniapolis. We caught the theif who had been using Lucille Ball's Comb but then she combed her hair again with it causing. Everything to turned to black and white and every time we finshed a sentence an invisible audience would laugh so we arrived at the warehouse with her. Artie nearly fainted seeing her and screamed why would you bring her here. It was Carla Faye Tucker a serial killer and former agent who was bronzed. She was in the place that she needed to be. She started using powerful artifacts that were suppose to be in maximum security. I told everyone to leave because what i was about to do nobody what have survived. Like i said before when i get upset the warehouse also gets upset. She had debonzed everybody that was bronzed. So i had to let go of my ora i started waking up artifacts because of my connection and anger. First artifact that i awoken was Goliath out of his preserved body of wood. I sent him to kill next was the book of nightmares with that everybody that had been left out was dead. I looked around and there was Mrs. Fredrick lying on the floor she had been kicked forcefully out of the way by Goliath she was dying. So i rushed to get the agent box which will let you stay alive for a wanted amount of time. But after you die it takes your soul. Mrs. Fredrick slapped it out of my hands stating "I would never sell my soul to the devil". Which many had did before. In her pocket was a dried up preserved starfish limb and it regenerated her body very quickly. We brought the bronzed back to life rebronzing them with a little coat of platnum. So the machine would have a malfunction if anybody ever tried to debronze them again. Peace was restored again in the Warehouse for a little bit of time.